Ignite The Flame Of My Heart
by AnnaJammyDodgers
Summary: A schoolgirl, Victoria Carter, witnesses a murder in her school. She gets help from all of the best, but danger is on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"And that's how England defeated the Germans in the Second World War!" Mr Jameson said at the front of the class, smug look on his face. Many of the students were either asleep, chewing on gum or doodling in their books. Mr Jameson scanned the classroom, seeing if there's unsuspecting victims.

"Miss Carter!" He yelled with his deep croaky voice. Alert and wide awake, Victoria Carter raised her eyes from her exercise book and stared at Mr Jameson.

"Yes, sir?" She answered, innocently.

"How did Hitler die? Assassinated?" Mr Jameson asked, folding his arms. Everyone turned their heads to Victoria.

"Hitler committed suicide, gun to the head and poisoned himself and his wife/girlfriend, Eva." Victoria answered, quickly. The other students were gobsmacked and surprised at what she said. Then again, most of them were brainless dolts. Victoria looked around, smirked, and then looked back at her drawing. Mr Jameson frowned. The bell rang and everyone ran out into the corridor, pushing and shoving others. Slowly, Victoria packed her pencil case, planner and book away into her backpack (a tattered beige backpack) and walked out. Before she left though, Mr Jameson called her name. Turning around and her long, chestnut brown hair turning with her, she saw Mr Jameson take off his round glasses and sit down into his chair.

"Victoria Carter…I wish everyone in that class was you." He grinned, wiping his balding forehead. Victoria scoffed and sat on the nearest table.

"If everyone was me, sir, then everyone would feel the pain." She grinned. Mr Jameson frowned.

"Pain? Whatever do you mean by that?" Mr Jameson asked worryingly. Victoria stopped grinning instantly and shook her head.

"It's nothing, sir. Nothing at all." Victoria reassured. She fiddled with her hair to try to ignore the tension. Mr Jameson stared at her. She tried to ignore his gaze but it was like something drilling into her head.

"Dismissed." Mr Jameson finally said. "Have a good day, Miss Carter." Victoria got off the table and walked out.

"You too, sir!" She yelled. Victoria started walking down the corridor and opened her locker. The corridor was barely alive. Everyone had rushed home. She smirked, contented with the silence. After locking up her locker, Victoria walked down the stairs to the exit. But something was wrong. There was screams coming from down the hallway. Victoria dropped her bag, immediately, and sprinted towards the room.

A21. She turned the knob but something was blocking the way.

"Hel-Hello?!" She shouted, desperately turning the doorknob.

"Hi." Someone said from inside. Victoria stopped and took a breath.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. As they say." The person said. It was a man, for certain. Victoria looked through the keyhole to see a suit standing up right.

"Can you move whatever's stopping the door, please?" Victoria said, voice breaking. Her instincts were telling her to run, run for her life. But she and her curiosity wanted to know what the problem was. The man saw the girl's eye through the keyhole and shot it. Quickly moving, she could feel the air of the bullet pass her face.

"Naughty girl, Miss Carter." The man laughed. Shocked, Victoria tried pushing the door open.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" She yelled, angrily.

"Now, now. No need to raise your voice." The man said, as if he was teasing her.

"Open the door, and we'll chat. Okay? No police or anything? Okay?" Victoria negotiated. Silence. Gunshot through the door.

"I can see you now. Now, empty your pockets and leave your bag outside. Phones, money and all that, leave it outside." He ordered. It was too late to run now. Victoria emptied her pockets, and took her bag. She got her phone and stared at it in her hand. What if there was another person in there? To search her? It was too risky. She put her phone on the floor and gulped.

"Okay. I've done it." Victoria called. There was movement from inside the classroom. Pulling and heaving.

"Okay, come in now." The man said. Victoria turned the door knob and walked in. She repulsed in horror. Blood was splattered all over the walls and the stench was horrific. There were two teachers on the floor, bleeding the last of their blood. Victoria raised her eyes from the bodies to a man in a suit, with a handgun in his hand.

"W-why did you k-kill them?" Victoria asked, nervously. The thoughts going through her head, the thought of this stranger shooting her, were not for a 16 year old girl to think of.

"I owed them." The man said, raising his head.

"Owed them what?" Victoria asked, closing the door.

"A death to be remembered." The man sighed. He turned his head slightly. "Who are you? You seem a bit young to be talking to criminals." Criminals?!

"Victoria. Victoria Carter. Please don't kill me…" She said, almost crying. The man turned around fully. His hair was as dark as coal; his face was pale as a sheet. The only colour on his face was his hazel eyes and his red lips. His suit was smart and looked expensive.

"I am a criminal, Miss Carter. That's what we do." The man explained. "I am James Moriarty." Victoria whispered his name. "Yes, that's my name. Now, you are going to follow my instructions, young Victoria."

"Or what?" She said. Fear turning to anger. Moriarty laughed.

"Or I'll kill you, and all the people who you care about." Moriarty threatened and smiled. Victoria frowned, and looked around again.

"You haven't answered my question, Moriarty. Why did you kill them? Why did you kill Miss Margin and Mr Hecktor?" Victoria asked, voice getting lower with anger. Moriarty raised his hands in the air.

"I answered. I did. I owed them a death." He smiled. Victoria sighed.

"What does that mean though? Who owes someone a death?" Victoria scoffed.

"I can't explain right now." He hesitated. Suddenly, police sirens could be heard outside. Moriarty scoffed, without even glancing around. "I knew I couldn't trust you."

"What?"

"You called the police."

"No! NO I DIDN'T!" Victoria shouted. Moriarty tilt his head back.

"Why would I believe you, Victoria Carter? You're just some girl from some school. Your existence is meaningless." Moriarty snarled, voice getting all the more serious and scary. Victoria whimpered. "I better be off. Moriarty stuff to do. Goodbye, Victoria. You'll be seeing me again." He winked and stepped out of the window onto the balcony. Victoria rushed to it but no one was around. Magic? No, that doesn't exist, right?

After the police took away the bodies, Victoria sat down on the bench with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her face said it all, shock. In her cold hands was her phone. If only she had called the police, if only she had left, this wouldn't have happened. She raised her eyes to see a silver car drive close to her. The door opened and out came a man with grey hair and in a grey suit. He looked around. Victoria looked back down at her phone when he looked at her.

"Are you Victoria? The girl who was there?" He asked, sitting down beside her. Victoria nodded. "Not a talker, eh? Ah, it's fine. They never are!" Victoria looked at the man with a serious face. "I'll shut up then, shall I? I am DI Lestrade, lead detective of this case." The man explained, holding out his hand. Victoria shook his hand, and then looked down at her phone again.

"If I called the police, maybe…" Victoria murmured. But the detective was gone.

The chill of September autumn air made Victoria want to go home. But the police needed to interview her. She had sat in the same place for about 20 minutes, not moving, just staring down at her phone. In anger, she threw the phone across the playground and sobbed into her hands. It was her fault. It was her fault that the teachers died. Maybe they were alive when she and that madman were talking, but slipped away. If she had called the police, they may have survived. Stopping herself from crying anymore, she wiped her sore and red eyes. Victoria looked around, everything was the same. Police cars parked, police officers walking around and talking. Sighing, she stood up, slung her backpack across her shoulder, and walked away. Outside the gates, everything was normal. Cars and buses, speeding past and blaring their horns.

"Victoria! Wait!" Someone yelled behind her. Glancing around, Victoria saw her best friend running up towards her.

"Beth? What is it?" Victoria asked. Beth huffed and puffed and fell to her knees.

"Phew….God, running's hard when your legs feel like jelly!" Beth grinned, rubbing her legs.

"Beth, answer me. What is it?" Victoria persisted. Beth groaned and stood up.

"Someone's moody! Aha. Anyway, there's this crazy man in a long pale coat saying 'I am God, the lord.' Aha! It's so funny!" Beth grinned. Victoria kept the serious look.

"Long pale coat…." Victoria whispered. She repeated it. The man she had met had a black suit. Not a long coat.

"Yes. He was….kind of fit." Beth dreamed. Victoria flicked her ear. "Ow! What was that for?" Victoria rolled her eyes. Beth and she walked back down the road, taking various turns and alleyways.

"The police still need to ask you questions, Vic." Beth said.  
"I know." Victoria replied.  
"Then why are you here and not back there?" Beth asked.  
"Because it's my fault." Victoria answered. Beth stopped suddenly.  
"What?" Beth frowned. Victoria ran off. "No, Vic! Wait!"

Victoria leapt over a wall but hurt her ankle in the fall. She couldn't get up, couldn't walk, and was in a garden. She kept looking around for anyone, anyone who could help. Her ankle was limp and was broken. The pain was unbearable but she couldn't scream, or someone inside would hear, and that's the last thing she wanted. The residents in this house were ruthless, angry and quite stupid, which made them angrier. Victoria hopelessly glancing back and forth but who would come down here? Beth was gone. Then, the worst happened. A dog barked from the next garden. The door opened. Out came a 40 year old man, quite large and balding. He had a stained vest top and shorts. Fearing the worst, Victoria closed her eyes. A gun cocked. These residents owned guns for intruders. She gave a little scream.

"Hello, there. Now, please put down the gun." Someone called from behind her. Turning around, Victoria saw a young man, in a bowtie smiling at the balding monster. "I dislike guns. They make me feel like I'm in danger. And when you're aiming it at a kid, that's just….just…bad!"

"Bad?" The bald man repeated.

"Yeah, you bad, bad man!" The funny man with the bowtie smiled. How can you smile in a situation like this? "I'm the Doctor."

"I don't care if you're Santa Claus or Homer Simpson. She's on my property." The bald man grunted. The Doctor looked down at Victoria.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly. Victoria didn't answer. She just kept staring at him in his eyes. His eyes were deep and mysterious. Not like people she knew. His hair was wild and on one side. His face seemed…somehow familiar though. The Doctor raised his eyes to the gun man. "I am also on your 'property'. Why aren't you pointing that gun at me?" The gun man frowned, dropped the gun and walked away, couldn't be bothered to carry on the conversation. The Doctor smirked.

"Help. Me..." Victoria yelped. The Doctor helped her up by using his magic contraption which was in his pocket. It made a deep whizzing noise. "What is that?"

"My sonic screwdriver. It's my…mobile phone if you like. You humans are so dependent on phones nowadays." He explained. Victoria stared at the green light as it reflected off her shoe. The Doctor looked at Victoria with his cheeky smirk. "You dropped your phone back at the playground." He reached into his pocket to reveal Victoria's phone. She grabbed it and examined it with amazement. The phone shattered, how could it be here? It was definitely the same; it had the same contacts, the same scratches and the sticker on the back of a puppy. "I like the puppy sticker." The Doctor grinned. Victoria hid the sticker in embarrassment.

"Who are you? How did you get this? I smashed it." Victoria asked, fiddling with the phone. He shrugged.

"I saw you sitting alone. I was going to come and talk to you, but you left. I took the phone and…repaired it. By the way, can I call the puppy a name?" The Doctor asked, jokingly. Victoria nodded. "Her name's Amelia."

"Amelia." Victoria repeated. "Why that name?" The Doctor sighed. His face soon changed from happy to broken hearted.

"I had a friend who had that name. My best friend..." The Doctor trailed off. Silence as he gazed into space. Victoria eyed him weirdly. Who was this man? No one she knew obviously. But he was mysterious, and Victoria liked that.

"Is my ankle better now?" She questioned.

"Yes! Sorry! Yep, it's fine now!" The Doctor said, fast. Victoria stood up as if nothing happened. "Are you going home now?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason in particular. I will see you at the crime scene tomorrow. What's your name?"

"Victoria Carter." Victoria smiled. She felt a lot more comfortable around this man.

"Ah, Victoria. Your nickname's Vicky now." The Doctor said, leaping over the gate. Victoria absolutely hated being called Vicky. But before she could say anything else, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Victoria entered her house, took off her shoes and sat on the stairs. That day was so eventful, in comparison to other days. She walked into the kitchen where the tiled floor was cold and hard. Her dog, Pepper, was asleep in his basket. The Border collie was Victoria's best friend and was a rescue dog. Pepper raised his head and his tail began to wag.  
"Hello, boy!" Victoria smiled, stroking the dog. She kissed Pepper's head and in response, Pepper barked. "Have you had a good day?" Pepper barked again, and rubbed his head against Victoria's hand. "Aw, I love you too, boy!" She got up and walked away. Pepper, faithfully, followed her. In the living room was the normal, her brother, Peter, playing the game console, and her father reading the newspaper. Her mother was outside, watering the plants. The garden was like a Utopia or heaven for flowers. Janet Carter, her mother, always loved gardening. The duck pond was her favourite.

"Dinner's in the microwave, Vic." Her father murmured from the paper. It was amazing how no one cared about her apart from the dog. She looked at the television screen. Call of Duty was being played.

"Dying again, Peter?" Victoria smirked.

"NO! I'm winning as a matter of fact." Peter corrected. Victoria rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs.

Her room was the smallest but was suitable. She opened and slammed her door behind her. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. The sunset's orange colour had entered her room. It was beautiful. Victoria sat up and looked around at all the posters and certificates she had won. Turning her stereo on, Victoria got her paints and pencils out from underneath her bed and started drawing.  
She was halfway through sketching a wizard when there was a knock on the front door. Victoria perked up from her sketch pad and opened her door just so she could hear.  
"Hello, DI Lestrade." A familiar voice greeted her father. Victoria facepalmed.  
"Hi, how can I help you?" Her father asked.  
"Hasn't your daughter told you about the shooting at Cullman High today?" Lestrade asked.  
"Victoria? Can you come down for a minute?" Dad yelled up the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Victoria slowly walked down the stairs. The look on the inspector's face meant bad news. Victoria explained what happened to her father. "Why didn't you tell me, darling?"  
"Because it doesn't matter." Victoria snapped.  
"It does. It matters to the families of the teachers." Lestrade butted in. Victoria stared at the inspector.  
"Do you want a cup of tea, coffee?" Dad asked. Lestrade nodded and entered the house. He was followed by two police officers and two men in normal clothes. She frowned, confused, at them as they walked in. One man had grey hair and was small in comparison to the taller man, who was in a long black coat and had black, curly hair. They walked into the lounge where Pete was surprised and a bit puzzled of why these mysterious men were here.

"Dad…" He shouted into the kitchen. "Who are these men?"

"Police. Go upstairs." Dad ordered. Peter turned off the game and rushed upstairs. Lestrade slouched down into a leather armchair.

"Now, before we get started, Victoria, there's one thing I have to say. These two men are inspectors. But they're….err…" Lestrade frowned, trying to think.

"Better." The tall man said, suddenly. Lestrade glared at the tall man, angrily. "Sorry, do carry on."

"Yes. Thank-you, Sherlock." Lestrade sighed, frustrated. He turned his attention back to the girl. "These men are private detectives. They are just here to help. Now, let's get on with the questions, eh? Just start from the beginning." Victoria took a good look of the tall man and the smaller man before starting.

"Well, I was going home. Then I heard a scream. So I went to see what was up. I tried opening the door but…a body was in the way." Victoria explained. Sherlock looked at the girl, frowning. "I tried and tried to open the door but…." Victoria put her hand over her face. "Then I heard this man. The murderer I think. He told me he'd move the body if I left my phone and stuff outside. So I did. Then I went in. There was blood all over the walls as if it was a slaughterhouse. The murderer, he was really scary and really weird." Victoria stopped. Lestrade wrote all the information down into his little blue notebook. Victoria's eyes flickered as tears swelled up.

"It's okay. You're doing well." The grey haired man said.

"Who are you?" Victoria asked, quite scared and confused.

"John Watson." He replied with a warm smile.

"Who's he?" Victoria nodded at Sherlock.

"Oh, that's Sherlock." John sighed. Sherlock turned around.

"That's it?" Sherlock grunted.

"What?" John replied. Sherlock knelt beside John.

"Just 'that's Sherlock'? Give me a little bit of credit, John!" Sherlock sighed. Victoria tried not to laugh but it was too funny to see Sherlock's annoyed face. John facepalmed but with a little smirk. As they left, Victoria noticed something.

"Wait!" She yelled. The men turned to her, "You have something of mine. Please return it before…"

"What? That's-" Watson began.

"Before what, Victoria?" Sherlock smiled, putting his hand into his coat. Victoria returned the smile as he got out a photograph. It was a photograph of her deceased uncle Jerry. "How did you know?" Victoria tapped her nose. Sherlock nodded and walked out. She rushed back upstairs to resume her drawing.

The next morning, Victoria awoke to the sound of the TV blaring from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the digital alarm clock. 6:30. Sighing, she collapsed back into the pillow. The temptation of falling back to sleep was so strong, but with Peter and Mum up, that wasn't going to happen. Peter always made so much noise, clattering his books around and shouting. Mum always yelling at the TV, normally about politics. She dragged herself out of the warm bed, out into the cold outside. Going into the bathroom, Victoria stared at herself in the mirror, tried to grin and gave herself a face wash and brushed her teeth. The sound of birds tweeting, the beautiful morning sound, was disturbed by Mum's continuous yelling.

"Victoria! Come on!" She yelled from the stairs.

"Coming, Mum!" Victoria yelled back. Combing her hair and putting it into the usual ponytail, she smiled softly at her reflection. That girl looking back her, she looked so lost, so unwanted. Running into her room, Victoria changed. She tied her tie (they wore ties at school) and put on her snow white, velvet polo shirt, and indigo cardigan with the school crest. It was a crown, surrounded by fluttering birds. Sort of corny. Victoria ran downstairs to find, Peter staring at the daily morning show. She sighed, and sat down on the metal chair. Dad placed a plate in front of her, toast with some jam on. Her favourite! But today she didn't feel like eating anything. It was weird considering her appetite was like an abyss.

"Is Beth knocking for you today, Vic?" Peter asked, scooping up his cereal. Healthy cereal, that's what he always ate. Never any junk.

"Possibly." She replied, briefly, crunching her toast. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just…curious." Peter replied. He never asked about Beth before. Victoria smirked. "What?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Is this love, I detect, Peter Carter?" Victoria grinned. Peter remained silent, then looked back at the TV. The reporter, in a brown leather coat, was standing in the pouring rain. He was trying to speak into the microphone.

"Yes, I am here where it has been reported a man in a long, beige coat has been terrorising people. Witnesses have said that the man has said that he was God." The reporter said, reading off a piece of paper. Victoria looked up to the screen to see a mobile video of the man. He had black hair and was in a church. Peter sniggered.

"What a nutter!" He sniggered. Victoria frowned at him, disapprovingly. She heard a knock at the door. She ran to the door and saw Beth standing.

"Mum, I'm off!" Victoria yelled, picking up her backpack. She closed the door and walked outside with her friend. As they walked along the streets and pavements, Victoria explained about the Doctor to Beth. Being a complete numb head, Beth didn't believe a word. Stopping for a moment, the girls saw that their school had been shut.

"YAY! NO SCHOOL!" Beth celebrated. Victoria frowned, puzzled.

"Why is it closed?" Victoria asked, quietly. She walked up to the school sign. It had a huge poster with the words 'CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE' "But don't you find it a little suspicious?" Victoria asked.

"Not really. I'm going home. You come with?" Beth walked off. Victoria ignored her. Being the curious self, Victoria walked into the school playground. Climbing over the wire fence, resulting in a few cuts, she looked around. Everything was quiet and everything was serene. Unlike usual. Her footsteps echoed as she walked. There was a police car and a silver car parked in the parking lot. The cops were still around.

"Hey, Vicki!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her. Turning around, Victoria grinned as the Doctor shouted from the behind the fence.

"Doctor!" She smiled, running back to the fence. The Doctor looked around, examining the fence. Victoria laughed, realising that he couldn't climb over it.

"Hey! I got my tricks." He said, getting out his sonic screwdriver. This magical device still amazed Victoria. The Doctor smiled in triumph as the fence was easier to climb. "Hahaha! Yeah!"

"H-h-how did you do that? You amazing man!" Victoria praised him. The Doctor climbed up to the top and leapt down.

"Sonic screwdriver, my dear, Vickson!" Doctor replied, flipping his screwdriver into the air, catching it, and then putting in his inside pocket. Victoria scoffed. "It's my tool, you see."

"You're not a Doctor." Victoria interrupted.

"I may not be the doctors you see in a white cloak. But I do heal people…in a way." He replied, walking along. Victoria followed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am a mysterious person. Now, Victoria. Who visited you yesterday?" The Doctor asked, looking around. Victoria's eyes widened.

"What? How do you know about that?" Victoria questioned. This Doctor was quite unusual.

"Oh, I know a lot of things." The Doctor tapped Victoria's nose, "Things you can't even imagine!"

The two walked up to the end of the playground until they saw some police officers having a mug of coffee. Victoria pulled the Doctor's t-shirt before he could be seen by the officers. She looked from behind the corner. The Doctor looked to the door beside them.

"What does this door lead to?" He asked. Victoria peered to the door with a staircase.  
"Upstairs. To where…he was." Victoria said, uncomfortably. The Doctor went up the stairs, missing two steps every time. "Doctor! Come back!" Victoria whispered. Not listening, the Doctor went up. Following him, Victoria looked cautiously around. The Doctor dragged his fingers across the wall as he walked.

"Doctor…" Someone said from the darkness. Looking around, the Doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Don't you know who I am?" Said the voice again. The sound of a cigarette lighter and the light of the flame came from behind him. The Doctor sighed, contentedly.  
"I do now. You were the only one I travelled with who smokes. Mr Holmes." Doctor replied. Sherlock stepped out of the shadows in his long coat.

"Long time since Reichenbach." Sherlock said, puffing out a cloud of smoke. Doctor half smirked.  
"How did John take your return?" The Doctor asked. Sherlock shrugged, tapping his cigarette.  
"It was all expected." He said, briefly, stroking his left cheekbone.  
"What did he do?" The Doctor, questioned. He sat down on the rock hard floor. Their voices echoed down the corridor.  
"Throw a few punches. Deny I was really alive. But he soon got over it." Sherlock replied, walking towards the Doctor. "You here with that girl? That Carter girl?"  
"Yes. I am guessing you visited her yesterday." The Doctor looked away to see Victoria standing as if she was lost. Sherlock's eyes raised from the Doctor.

"That's Mr Holmes." Victoria murmured. Sherlock turned away. "He was the fraud who jumped from ' roof. I remember it being on the news. You were a star, even after death."

"Except, I'm not dead. Am I?" Sherlock said, softly. Victoria stared at Sherlock.

"I never thought you were a fraud, you know." Victoria replied. Sherlock frowned. "I mean, you were too smart to be a fraud."

"Thank-you." Sherlock smiled. Victoria smiled back. As the Doctor and Sherlock walked down the corridor, Victoria saw the classroom where Moriarty was. She stared at the door.

"Victoria, is that the classroom?" Sherlock asked, walking back.

"Yeah. Yeah, this is it. A12. That's where he was." She replied, staring at the door. It still had bullet holes in. Sherlock glanced at Victoria then looked at the shot keyhole.

"You looked through the keyhole and then the murderer shot the keyhole. Am I right?" Sherlock said, kneeling down and looking through the keyhole. Victoria looked at the Doctor, gobsmacked.

"How could you possibly of worked that out?" Victoria asked. Sherlock stood up again, hands behind his back. He turned the door knob and went inside the classroom. Sherlock stopped when he saw the blood splattered on the walls. "Hmm. Interesting."

"Hey, Sherlock." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"Where's John?" The Doctor asked. Sherlock raised his eyes and looked around. Panic struck him


End file.
